Blog użytkownika:Pipes353/5. Święto i niespodziewane/spodziewane zakończenie.
Nie… mogę oddychać! –krzyknęłam, kiedy krawcowa zawiązała mi gorset i to chyba najmocniej jak mogła. Spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem, ale poluźniła mi go. Dzięki bogom! - Masz szczęście, że moja Aarianna jest tak samo tłusta jak ty –uśmiechnęła się dźgnęła mnie delikatne a ja nic nie poczułam przez ten gorset. –Cóż nie mówię, że to coś złego. Na przykład, jeśli byłabyś patykiem to wiatry by cię zdmuchnął przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Bogowie lubią stroić żarty. - No cóż przecież to moja krew. –zaśmiała się Valka. –No może niekarmione przez dłuższy okres przez mnie, ale nadal to moje chucherko. Jeszcze parę dni na mojej diecie a w końcu podniesie kosz ryb. Biedna kruszyna ledwo, co podnosi koszyk dla swojej smoczycy… Jakoś zbytnio to mnie nie rozbawiło chodź krawcowa prawie się zapowietrzyła śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Cóż nie ma to jak śmiać się z niestworzonej historii. Chodź faktem jest, że długo nie poniosę koszy pełen ryb no, ale właśnie KOSZ PEŁEN RYB, a nie byle koszyk, jaki mają na jagódki. Taką łamagą i chucherkiem jak mama wspomniała to nie jestem. Ale tak wracając do tematu… Kiedy krawcowa się śmiała przyszła do nas dziewczyna w moim wieku z stertą ubrań w rękach. Miała śliczne blond włosy zaczesane w kłosa na lewy bok. We włosy miała wplecione fioletowe kwiatki oraz lawendową wstążkę. Nie była ubrana tak jak my wszyscy. Przypominała mi bardziej ludzi, których poznałam mieszkając w moim mieście. -Wreszcie Aarianno! Ile można czekać! Co?! –krawcowa szybko oprzytomniała i zaczęła krzyczeć na, Aariannę której imię kogoś mi przypominało tylko zapomiałam, kogo. –Aario to Lydia. - Lydia?! -krzyknęła nie wierząc w to, co widzi.-Tyle lat. Tyle lat cię nie widziałam. Jeszcze pamiętam jak chowałyśmy się przed smokami. A potem zniknęłaś. Tak bez pożegnania. Ja… Pamiętam, że płakałam, bo zabrano mi ciebie. Byłaś moją siostrą a przynajmniej tak traktowałyśmy siebie. Tyle lat. Ty stanęłaś a cała nasza przyjaźń przeleciała mi przed oczami. Tyle lat… Jej matka zmarszczyły brwi i wzięła od niej ciuchy, które okazały się być tak szykowną suknią, że obawiałam się, że mogłam ją nie przyjąć. Była fioletowa prawie takiego samego koloru, co wstążka dziewczyny. Jak dla mnie była idealna chodź może troszkę przydługawa i no cóż jak się okazuje byłam troszeczkę szczuplejsza, od Aarii ale przynajmniej czułam się dobrze. Dzięki bogom nie miał on Korzuchów, więc nie mogłam się ugotować, co było pozytywem całej tej sytuacji a miałam zamiar tańczyć aż moje buty same zejdą mi ze stup a nawet i do upadłego. No, bo cóż niech nasz kochany gromowładny cieszy się razem z nami. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie będzie żadnych śmiałków tak jak w moim starym mieście, co w święto Thora włazili w miedzianej zbroi na drzewa i krzyczeli „Thorze ty brzydki epitet bogu”. Wtedy też zazwyczaj można było dostać piorunem. -Valko jak dla mnie trzeba tylko troszeczkę skrócić u dołu, bo inaczej będzie się potykała o materiał i będzie świetnie –powiedziała krawcowa –Aarianno przynieś mi nożyczki i to migiem. Nie obijaj się! Dziewczyna zniknęła szybko najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru podważać słów matki, która była dosyć twardą osobą, wikingiem z krwi i kości. I po sekundzie przyszła z nożyczkami, lecz nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku, co troszkę mnie i irytowało i było to dla mnie dosyć bardzo dziwne. Krawcowa zaczęła skracać sukienkę od dołu a ja miałam stać nieruchomo niczym rzeźba. *** Siedziałam już w Sali, że tak to ujmę biesiadowej, bo na balową było zbyt nieelegancko. Bo no cóż widziałam już nie jedną salę balową i ta na pewno nią nie była. Siedziałam koło brata tak elegancko jak tylko mogłam, co było utrudnieniem chodź powinnam się cieszyć, bo owy gorset nie pozwalał mi się zgarbić gdyż krawcowa musiała go zaciągnąć najmocniej jak tylko mogła. Oprócz skracania dołu poprawiła jeszcze trochę. Dół sięgał mi do kostek i marszczył się na końcu. Rękawy były wąskie przy ramionach a szerokie przy nadgarstkach, była skromna bez ozdóbek. Z dekoltem na tyle dużym, że widać mi było obojczyk. Owy dekolt był przeciągnięty srebrną nicią i to tyle, jeśli chodzi o super dodatki do sukienki jednakże i tak czułam się w niej dobrze, bo gdyby była zbyt przytłaczająca to nie wstałabym od stołu, bo czułabym te wszystkie wzroki. Już i tak siedziałam za blisko przywódcy, więc i tak czułam wzroki tych wszystkich osób. Jak tak patrzyłam to zauważyłam, że tylko młode kobiety miały na sobie dosyć wykwintne bądź proste suknie i były wystrojone jak porcelanowe lalki. Mama mówiła, że tego dnia dużo z nich znajdzie dziś swojego księcia z bajki. Astrid siedziała koło boku Czkawki chodź z logicznego punktu widzenia jeszcze nie powinna skoro nie jest jego nawet narzeczoną. Jednakże ja się Ne wtrącałam. Koło mnie siedziała oczywiście Valka, która z uśmiechem spojrzała na wszystkich zebranych. Po krótkiej przemowie i modlitwie do gromowładnego nastała część biesiadna. Zabrzmiała muzyka i jakbym sobie przypomniała jedyne święto Thora tutaj zanim wyjechałam. Muzyka koiła moje uszy. Słysząc ją wiedziałam, że jestem w domu a nie znów na morzu czy w mieście, w którym mieszkałam przez tyle lat. Pomału ludzie dobierali się w pary i zaczęli tańczyć do skocznej muzyki. Wstałam od stołu gdyż cała ta atmosfera przyciągała mnie a z resztą obiecałam sobie, że zedrę, podeszwę butów tańcząc. Podeszłam do Eret’a i wyciągnęłam w jego stronę dłonie. To o tak naprawdę on powinien mnie zaprosić, ale przejęłam inicjatywę, bo chciałam tańczyć i cieszyć się tym dniem a raczej już końcówką. Chłopak uniósł kącik ust w szelmowskim uśmiechu, ale wstał i zaczął ze mną tańczyć. Na parkiecie balowała nawet Szpadka, która niestety ale tańczył sama a na przykład Mieczyk nie miał zamiaru wyjść na parkiet. Muzyka rozbrzmiewała radośnie. Spojrzałam na stół, przy którym siedziała moja mama. Płakała i chodź próbowała to ukryć to tych łez nie dało się skryć, które spłynęły jej po policzkach. Widziałam, że bezgłośnie podśpiewuje ową pieść. Chciałam podbiec do niej, ale zbyt kochałam tą pieść by odbiec. Była cudowna tak cudowna i wtedy sobie przypomniałam, że niedawno straciła tatę, którym tak naprawdę nawet nie zdążyła się nacieszyć. Usłyszałam śpiew prawie przy moim uchu… -I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. Neither scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart... –spojrzał na mnie wiedząc po prostu że znam ciąg dlaszy. -And love me for eternity. My Dearest One, My Darling Dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me. –dokończyłam. I tak zaczęliśmy śpiewać nawet głośniej niż kapela. Tańcząc i patrząc sobie w oczy. Niektórzy po prostu przestali tańczyć byśmy sami tańczyli. Nie czułam wzroków innych, lecz tylko jego wzrok. Czyż tak piękną noc jak ta mogła być jeszcze piękniejsza? Cóż chyba nie mogła. Chodź na słodkiego Thora w życiu wszystko było możliwe. Mogłam pokochać pirata, którego następnego dnia pożre wielki wieloryb. Mogę przeżyć coś bardziej szczęśliwego chodź już jestem szczęśliwa. Kiedy muzyka ucichła odruchowo spojrzałam w stronę mamy, która tak bardzo łkała. Podeszłam do niej i spytałam, co się stało. - Obiecał mi to wszystko –szepnęła cicho –Mieliśmy żyć długo i szczęśliwie a jednak tak się nie stało. On zmarł i zostawił nas nawet nie wiedząc o tym, że się odnalazłaś. Mam nadzieje, że patrzy na nas. Stoick był odważy do końca. Twój ojciec był najodważniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znałam. Kochałam go, bo był taki delikatny dla mnie a potem dla ciebie i tyle przeżył las z Czkawką. Tak bardzo go kochałam i go zostawiłam przez prawie 20 lat a gdy go odnalazłam musieli mi go zabrać. To była ta piosenka. To przy niej nasze serca zaczęły bić szybciej. To dzięki niej pokochałam go ponad życie. - Mamo proszę… Nie płacz –uśmiechnęłam się słabo i poczułam gule w gardle. To, co mi opowiedziała sprawiło, że i mi chciało się płakać. Valka uśmiechnęła się słabo a tych parę łez to przeważyło szale opadło na drewniany stół. Zaczęłam łkać wyobrażając sobie to wszystko. Ją w moim wieku i ojca, tańczących do tej piosenki. Te wyobrażenie było tak smutne, że czułam się tak jakby ktoś wbił mi kolec w serce. Przeszłam przez prawie cały stół żeby usiąść na swoim miejscu by zacząć płakać w ramię mamy. Niektórzy spojrzeli na mnie i na Valke pytając się, co się stało nie odpowiadała, ale za to zaczęła głaskać mnie pogłosach jakbym miała przynajmniej o te 10 lat mniej. W końcu i ja się uspokoiłam. Spojrzałam na parkiet gdzie wszyscy tańczyli do przecudownej, ale dołującej ballady. Powstrzymywałam się od płaczu, który był tak blisko. Brat, który tańczył z Astrid spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się jakby mówił żebym wzięła się w garść. Chciałam wziąć sobie to do serca, ale ono nie chciało tego przyjąć. Na przeciwko mnie stanął Eter. Dzielił nas stół. Spojrzał na mnie nadal z tym samym uśmiechem. Nic nie odpowiedziałam, ale wymusiłam u siebie delikatny uśmiech. Trochę niekulturalnie weszłam na stół i zeskoczyłam z niego prosto w ramiona chłopaka. Ten postawił mnie na ziemię. Położył dłonie na moich biodrach a ja położyłam swoje na jego barkach chodź większość panien opierała się o barki swoich partnerów. Niestety ja jedynie mogłam przytulić się do jego klatki piersiowej, bo niestety, ale byłam niska. I te centymetry robiły sporą różnice. Po pieśni chłopak uśmiechnął się specyficznie i cofnął się. Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie! Nie wierzę w to, że mógł to zrobić. Ukląkł na jedno kolano niczym rycerze w moim mieście. Tylko jedno zdanie, jedno pytanie. - Lydio. Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? –spytał i chodź była tego pewna, że to powie i tak zadziało to na mnie tak jakby ktoś zamienił mnie w głaz. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam. Było do wyboru tak lub nie albo też mogłam zwiać. I co na bogów miałam zrobić? Wreszcie jednak powiedziałam… C.D.N. Jak myślicie? Czy Lydia się zgodzi? Czy też zwieje xDDD? '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania